


So Stupid

by Groomps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cute fluff everywhere, like entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groomps/pseuds/Groomps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan play video games in a hotel room at Magfest. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Stupid

The second day of Magfest was over. Between panels, signings and meeting countless fans, it was pretty safe to say that everybody was exhausted. At around 8 PM, the Grumps returned to their hotel rooms. It was then that Arin asked Dan if he wanted to come play a video game. This surprised Dan, but then he remembered that the two of them had not played a single video game outside of the show in a while, so it would be nice if they casually enjoyed a video game without having to crack jokes by the dozen under the pressure of the microphone.

So here they were, on the couch, having decided to play Super Mario World on the SNES that Arin had brought with him. Dan had decided to just watch Arin play for a while before joining in. so he was slumped on the couch, intently watching the TV screen. There was a comfortable silence surrounding them, apart from Arin’s casual ‘fuck!’ when dying or just simple talk between him and Dan.

After a while Dan’s neck started to hurt from being in an uncomfortable position on the couch so he sat up, stretched, and ended up resting his head on Arin’s shoulder. Arin did not say anything. After all, they had known each other for 2 years already, they spent many hours together, they were practically best friends. It wasn't weird at all, not if it was Arin.

It was a bit later that Dan started to get sleepy, but every time he would be ready to fall asleep Arin’s yelling at how ‘ _the fucking Koopa Troopa knocked me off the edge how do they even fucking do that, Dan are you listening did you see the major bullshit that just happened_ ’ would snap him back to reality.

“It’s just a game, Arin,” Dan would chuckle at the sheer annoyance spread across his friend’s face. Arin would just huff and continue playing.

“Alright dude, don’t fall asleep on my shoulder, who will I have to yell at about the _sheer fuckery_ of this game?” Dan just mumbled, a warm smile plastered all over his face.

Arin started to crack a few more jokes, earning giggles from Dan as he felt Dan’s head shake from laughter on his shoulder. Dan started to join in on the fun and soon they were both in fits of laughter. Dan buried his face on Arin’s shoulder, mumbling ‘so stupid’ affectionately in-between his giggles, causing Arin to laugh more. Arin then tilted his head and lightly bumped Dan's head with his own.

By the time the clock struck 10 PM and Suzy entered the room after being with Holly, the two were completely passed out on the couch. Arin’s head was slumped back, resting on the back of the couch, while Dan’s never leaving Arin’s shoulder. The TV screen was currently displaying a ‘Game Over’. Suzy smiled, took a picture and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cute little prompt I found on Tumblr but can't remember who wrote it so sorry


End file.
